1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a task changing apparatus, a task changing method, and a task changing program for changing contents of tasks to be executed by a robot.
2. Description of Related Art
In the process of robot task teaching, for example, a predetermined unit manipulation (operation program) prepared in advance is displayed as an icon on a teaching panel. Further, a technique is known in which a user selects the icon and determines the manipulation to register the manipulation program in the robot, thereby enabling the robot to operate according to the manipulation program (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-182235).
Incidentally, the environments under which robots for life support, for example, are used are not constant, but can change frequently. Accordingly, even when a preset task is executed, the operation cannot be continued in some cases, for example, due to interference with an obstacle in the process of the operation. This can be avoided by instructing a teaching panel or the like to change the operation of the robot. However, even when several predetermined task programs and the like are prepared in advance, the programs have no correlation therebetween, so the teaching of avoidance operation for the robot is not necessarily established. Even if the teaching is established, the settings therefor can be difficult. This can also be avoided by the recognition of surroundings by the robot itself using camera images or the like, but the conditions therefor are limited.